Melody and Harmony
by VaingloriousHound
Summary: Kyoka had never been a social butterfly. Neither was Izuku. Somehow it was logical for them to meet out of everyone's way.


Kyoka was having a bad day. She overslept - because _of course she_ _did_ \- a string on her guitar broke, no less than three times in a row, and she ended up having cold lunch. She almost bombed Aizawa's stupid surprise Quiz in the afternoon, sadly missed poking out Mineta's gross eyes and managed to trip over her own two feet on her way back to the dorms. There was only so much shit she would take with a straight face and in order to relief some stress, Kyoka decided to play some music.

Namely the hardest metal she could come up with.

In order to do that in peace, she dragged her guitar plus amplifier down from her room to the weird hobby room that no one ever used since Bakugo found - and subsequently burned - Mineta's porn stash in there. The room was almost soundproof as long as the door was closed and since the rest of the class was probably preparing for dinner, it was unlikely that anyone would walk in on her shredding her soul out.

Stage fright aside, she didn't like being gawked at while making music. She kind of felt like she shared a certain degree of anxiety with Izuku in that, who appeared to wish to vanish into thin air whenever more than three people looked at him.

So she was quite surprised to find him in the hobby room, _singing _of all things.

And after two seconds of just staring through the open door at the green haired boy perched atop the backrest of the sofa with headphones on his head, Kyoka had to admit one thing: Shit, he was _good_.

His voice was clear, smooth and a lot deeper than she had ever heard him speak. She might not have known the song, or even understood the foreign sounding lyrics, but every note was perfect, his intonation absolutely flawless.

She was staring now, couldn't help it. Kyoka almost dropped her guitar when he suddenly jumped two octaves higher, singing something entirely different. She was beyond impressed with his vocal control, the quality of his voice exceedingly pleasing to her ears. He didn't notice her at all, with his back turned to her, but after she almost started to sway to whatever song he was singing, Kyoka began to feel guilty.

She wouldn't like someone watching her like this. And if it was Mineta, she'd murder him over it. But she couldn't help herself. Izuku's voice was nothing short of mystifying. In fact, he seemed to almost glow in a sort of ethereal way Kyoka couldn't describe. The music washed over her like pleasantly cool water, a breeze of fresh air, and all the mental exhaustion that had accumulated over the day seemingly died the moment it came into contact with Izuku's surreal singing voice.

And then it stopped. Kyoka felt like her energy supply had suddenly been cut off and realized she had closed her eyes in order to better listen to the singing. Opening them she stared at the wide eyed boy she had been listening to.

_Well shit._

His blush looked about ready to kill him, as if his head was about to explode. He stammered something incoherent and clumsily climbed down from the couch's backrest, tripping over his own two feet as he scrambled to pick up his dropped headphones. Kyoka desperately wanted to say something. She really did, but she couldn't find the words to describe what she had just witnessed. Izuku's mumbling ceased at some point as he retreated to the opposite wall and stared dejectedly at the carpet, twiddling his headphones between his scarred fingers.

She grabbed onto one of her - by now - wildly flapping earphone jacks, awkwardly clearing her throat. Izuku actually looked up. Damn, what to say now?

"That was actually really great, you know?" That sounded about right. "Didn't know you could sing like that."

It shouldn't have been possible, but he blushed an even darker shade. Kyoka doubted it was healthy at this point. "O-Oh-! Uhm, ah! I'm sorry I-!"

And so he went on. His stammering must have been some kind of linguistic affliction or something. He handled stress worse than Bakugo, who was pretty likely to just murder someone if pushed. Kyoka let him ramble on for a bit.

"You know," she said, letting go of the ear jack, "That was a compliment. If anything, a simple Thank You is enough."

He came to an abrupt halt, the wind gone from his blushing sails, and he deflated visibly as he digested her words. "Uhm... Thanks?" he squeaked eventually.

She laughed. "That's better. Though I didn't recognize what you were singing." Not even the language at that. "Mind telling me?"

His slowly fading blush reignited. "I-It isn't anything good! I, uh, I mean, it is good! But, uhm, you might not, uh, t-think so!"

She rolled her eyes. "Let me decided that, alright?"

He looked close to tears. Gods, the waterworks on this guy. "It- it was an opera..." he said weakly.

Opera? Well, it would explain why she didn't recognize it. She wasn't a classical musician, though she would boast to know a few pieces of Bach, Mozart and Hayden. Basic stuff. "It was awesome," she said, nodding. "Opera, huh? Never heard one before."

"R-Really!?"

He didn't seem to believe her in the slightest. Well, his self esteem must have been ground into the dirt what with Katsuki as his childhood "friend". "Yeah, really," she said, smiling. "Made me pause for almost two minutes."

He blinked disbelievingly at her. "Oh." He blushed again. "Uhm thanks... Didn't think a-anyone would think like that."

She snorted. "Did you even hear yourself? I dunno how the original sounds, but you certainly nailed it."

"B-But you said you didn't hear any operas before?"

How was he still trying to slight himself? Almost annoying. "Because it was music. I know music and I don't need the original to say that you were pretty damn good." Outrageously good, actually. But he didn't need to know that he made her ears week, an annoying bit of a trait that she had from her mother. Good music was just _too_ good at times.

He smiled, as if her renewed confirmation had lifted the doubt from his shoulders. "Thanks! I, uhm, I've been singing since a long time, actually."

Nodding, Kyoka decided to finally move into the room, dragging her amplifier in and throwing her guitar onto the couch, following after it. "I've been playing guitar since I was four or something. Kinda a family tradition." Why was she telling him that stuff again? Right, she felt guilty for spying on him.

He hesitated for a moment before he took a seat as well, on the far end of the couch with the guitar in between them. "Me, too," he said nervously.

"So what did you sing?"

"W-What did you hear?"

"Well, part of one and then the last before you noticed me."

He nodded, pulling out his phone. "The first one was from Truandot, t-that's the opera, the last Act. It's an aria called Nessun dorma..." He coughed, sending her sideways glances. "T-The second was just a song, called _Caruso_."

"That doesn't sound Japanese," she remarked. "Didn't quite get the language." And she was reasonably sure it wasn't English, which she would proudly claim to be fluent in.

"Itallian," he said quietly.

Her eyes widened a tad. "Damn. A very musical language, huh?"

Izuku nodded. "Uhm, yeah!"

She chuckled. His bashfulness was somewhat adorable. "You do anything aside from singing? And becoming a hero, of course."

He laughed nervously at her, glancing at the guitar case between them. "I, uh, don't play the guitar, but mom used to play the violin when she was young so I learned as well. Piano, too. B-But that's just rudimentary!" he added hastily.

Something of a joke her father once made came to mind when he mentioned the violin. "As long as you don't play the viola, we're good."

Izuku almost burst out laughing the moment she finished speaking. He held it in with both hands, almost doubling over. He heaved a deep breath before shakily joking, "O-Or the piccolo!"

Kyoka snorted, too. Okay, fine. That was a bit funny. "Yeah? Didn't like getting your ears murdered by one? I certainly didn't." Absently, she rubbed at her ear jack.

"I wasn't in the orchestra for long," he said, sounding a lot more at ease now, "But when I was-" He held back a laugh. "-I didn't play the viola!"

Kyoka laughed aloud, though she quickly reigning herself in. "Is that what you do in your free time? Viola jokes?"

He grimaced as another laugh bubbled in his throat. "I don't need to-!" he gasped, almost laughing. "They are a joke all by themselves!" Izuku laughed into his elbow, his entire body shaking.

Kyoka pinched her nose, trying very hard not to fall off the couch with all the laughter that shook her chest. Why was that funny again?

Izuku sputtered a few words through his ongoing laughter, but she didn't quite catch what it was.

Great, now she couldn't help it. "What was that?" she asked, slightly out of breath, "Are you playing double bass as well? Because I couldn't even hear you!"

Izuku fell off the couch, violently coughing into his hand whilst he tried to hold back his laughing. Kyoka had to admit, his laugh was actually not that unpleasant.

It took them a few minutes to get themselves under control, but eventually silence settled between them. Damn, Kyoka had to admit, she hadn't laughed that much in a long long time.

"S-So... did you come here to play?" Izuku asked.

Maybe she was imagining it, but he seemed a lot more comfortable around her now. Well, nothing better than making fun of violists to lighten the mood, huh?

"Yes, actually," she said, though she had almost forgotten about it. She stared at her guitar. Then at Izuku, and back at the guitar. She clicked her tongue. Well, it was only fair, she reasoned. "Want to listen? You know, now that I kinda spied on you?"

"Y-You don't have to!" he said immediately. "But, uh, I would... like to, yes..."

Why the hell ever, Kyoka's heart began beating a little faster. "That's cool," she said, "Don't usually play for... others, but, well, you showed me yours and I show you mine, right?"

Did that sound childish? Because it sounded really damn childish to Kyoka. She retrieved her guitar from the case, almost dropping it out of sheer and sudden nervousness in the process. She glanced at Izuku, who in turn looked even more nervous than she could probably ever feel in her life. Wasn't she the one to be nervous now? Well, more nervous?

And then she almost strummed her E-guitar without plugging it into the amplifier.

Right, she was nervous.

But that was kinda to be expected. Izuku's vocal performance had been mind boggling. It had been too damn good. How long had he been doing this for? Maybe ten years? Was she that good with the guitar, or even at singing? Great, that's how one gets insecurities. With the amplifier switched on and properly connected, she once more hesitated.

What to play?

Izuku had been singing opera of all things. Would he even like rock? She couldn't just try and shred to Mozart's Für Elise, right? Was that peer pressure? Dammit, she was taking too long!

"Anything you want to hear?" she decided to ask, tuning the G-String by ear.

It was a pattern, really. Question asked, blush ignited, stammering engaged. Kind of cute, but really dragging out conversations.

She sighed, a smile tugging on her lips. "Come on, make a wish. I barged in on you, at least let me do us even."

Izuku nodded, clearing his throat. "Uhm, Eric Clapton, p-perhaps?"

Kyoka blinked at him. Did the kid actually have taste? It wasn't exactly her kind of music, but she was aware of just how good it was. Just a tad slow for her tastes but what was there to be expected from a man with the moniker "Slowhand".

Shrugging, she put her fingers to the stings. She might not be able to put as much feel into her playing, but she was still skilled enough to play it well. She tried her hardest to forget that someone was, probably very intently, listening to her right now. Playing Layla was a bit cliche, really, but the song was awfully good and rolled smoothly of the tongue. If she decided to sing, that was.

Should she? What would he say about her voice? Izuku's had almost made her ear jacks flutter and she had only ever sung around her parents, and that had been some time ago. Kyoka licked her lips, glancing at Izuku.

He was completely adsorbed, head nodding to her rhythm. She had been imitating the vocals on the guitar so far, but maybe she could...?

_Ah, to hell with it!_ She had heard him sing already and embarrassed the hell right out of him.

Stopping abruptly, she took a moment to collect herself and started another song, "It's probably me", to which she knew the lyrics better.

Taking an almost shaky breath, she began to sing.

It was easy tuning things out when singing, eyes closed and lost in the music. Her heart still thundered it's way up into her throat, so that she almost choked up in the hook. And then, as the second verse started, she was almost startled out of her rhythm when Izuku's voice quietly joined hers.

It was a lot softer, a lot less demanding and powerful, and from a quick, wide eyed glance to the side, she saw that perhaps he was just unconsciously singing along, eyes closed and swaying to the sound of her voice and guitar. She stared so long that she missed a string, which effectively startled her out of playing entirely. Izuku's singing stopped in the same instance.

There was an awkward sort of silence in the air, the missed note vibrating though the room.

Izuku smiled nervously, not quite meeting her eyes as he said, "That w-was beautiful!"

She slapped his shoulder with her ear jack. "Geez, don't make it sound so wussy." Kyoka couldn't stop herself from laughing, though.

"I-It was very good, though!" he insisted, flushing yet again.

She smiled. "Thanks," she said honestly. "Now that that's done with, we're even."

"I, uh, I guess," he agreed, nervously steepling his fingers in his lap.

Kyoka scoffed. "You guessed right, then." She looked down at her guitar. "Well, and I guess that did it for me. I'll head back to get ready for dinner." She smirked at Izuku. "Don't zone out here thinking about my Quirk!"

He wouldn't stop muttering and sputtering nonsense even after she had left the room.

In the end her bad day had ended on a surprising high note, coming from Izuku's upper vocal register.

* * *

She hadn't noticed before but whenever Izuku wasn't training, muttering or studying he was actually always making music of some kind. He'd hum a tune, drum his fingers against the desk, thump a rhythm with his foot. Kyoka smirked to herself. He did indeed work to his own beat. She caught his eye a few times all throughout the day, which was somehow a lot less stressful when she distracted herself like that, and every time he would blush madly, offer an awkward smile, and look anywhere but at her.

And in all her Midoriya given amusement, Kyoka totally bombed a history Quiz.

"Fuck."

She'd like to blame Izuku for this one, but that would have been pretty stupid. It brought her mood from highly amused to severely annoyed, so she decided to go down to the hobby room once more and make some noise. Kyoka hadn't expected it, but she was somehow still a lot less surprised to find Izuku already there, headphones on and a working one of those weird hand trainers with his right, phone his his left hand.

Kyoka was not a damn creep so she threw her guitar onto the sofa and tapped his shoulder.

Predictably, he jumped so high in fright that he almost crashed into the ceiling.

"Yo," she said with a lazy smile once he hit the carpet in an undignified heap.

"H-Hey!" he stammered, hastily picking himself up. He refrained from sitting back down on the couch. "W-What, uh, what brings you here?"

Kyoka held back the initial shrug she would have answered with. Instead, with a smirk, she said lowly, "You."

The reaction was as amusing as she had imagined. His face turned red faster than he could drop his phone. Kyoka laughed quietly to herself. Okay fine, this was funny.

"Jokes aside," she said over his nervous muttering, "I came her to blow off some steam. Namely play some music."

"Oh! That's, uh, that's good!" he said, jolting out of his muttering as if struck. "Good, yes!"

"Good, hm?" she mused, twirling one of her ear jacks around her finger. "Planning on joining me yet again?"

It couldn't be healthy to blush that much. Though Kyoka had to admit yet again that it somehow amused her to see him flounder about for an answer that wouldn't put him on the spot. Well, the floundering in itself had already done that. Cute, really.

"Calm down Pavarotti. You don't have to stay." Kyoka had done her research. She knew that the opera he sang was most famously sung by one Luciano Pavarotti, as was that old song afterwards. She had heard the original. Sad that the man had died a long long time ago.

"Do you... D-Do you want me to leave?"

That question caught her off guard. But only a bit. Reasonable question. Did she? Kyoka shrugged. "Nah, it's fine. Isn't my room anyways. Just don't flaunt your stupidly impressive singing voice over my mediocre performance and we're good."

He blushed a lot, denied his talent a lot, but sat down all the same on the couch once more.

* * *

She was beginning to hate history classes. Mostly because it was the only subject she actually sucked at. Not because she was bad at history per se. No, it was that she neglected to study for it. So when Momo and Mina got down on maths that evening, Kyoka grabbed her guitar and amp, a whole stack of notes on history and made her way down to the hobby room.

Predictably, and as expected at this point, Izuku was there too.

He always was. Had always been since they moved in here, he had said. Mostly after workout, always after school. Kyoka did wonder how he got in here without Oachako noticing or Bakugo shouting about it, but if she was honest with herself, she really didn't care.

Looking up just as she rolled the amp through the door, he offered her a smile that had lost a lot of it's shyness over the weeks. Why, it almost looked charming. But maybe she was thinking too much about it. "Hey," he said by way of greeting, waving one of his notebooks at her.

"Stalking some poor student again?" she said, looking at his notebook. At one point he had hounded Momo with lots of questions about her Creation Qurik, so much that he followed her through the entire school and would surely have followed her into the bathroom if he hadn't seen the sign on the door once it slammed shut in his face.

"N-No!" he denied quickly, blushing.

She rolled her eyes. "Who is it this time? It better not be Nejire, because she might just abduct you to teach you in her... abode." _Abode_ was a joke, but since Nejire used her Quirk to fly, she had claimed a spot on the roof of U.A. that one couldn't reach by foot as her own. It was like she was preying on innocent boys. Or girls. Kyoka didn't think it would matter to the blue haired menace.

Izuku shook his head. "No! Not her!"

"Who, then?"

He fidgeted. "Y-You, actually."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You're stalking me?" He must have been pretty good, because she sure as hell didn't notice.

"No!" he cried, blushing even more. "I was, uh, I was just writing something about your Quirk!"

"Oh?" What was so interesting about her Quirk? "My Quirk ain't nothing special. Got it from my mother, too."

He shook his head, smiling. "I think it is very special! And very strong, too! And so versatile!"

Kyoka laughed. "What, are you trying to make me blush with all those compliments?" She shook her head when he blushed in response. "Thanks, I guess. Yours is stronger, though."

He didn't squirm at the compliment as she expected. Instead, he looked kind of... sad for a moment. "I- Yes, in terms of power," he said, a bit subdued. "But all I have is strength, you have a lot more!"

Now she was really almost blushing. "Sheesh, Izuku, are you trying to woo me or some shit? Tone it down or Ochako will get jealous."

He didn't stop blushing for a solid fifteen minutes. Kyoka played "Help!" and it was glorious.

* * *

It was raining pretty bad outside that day, yet it hadn't been as stressful of a day as usual. So, in theory, Kyoka had no reason to go all the way down to the hobby room again. It wasn't necessary, she reasoned. She called her mother instead, gave her an update on her studies and dutifully answered that she was keeping all her instruments in good condition. Then she bothered Momo about making her a new E-String for her guitar, which devolved into a lesson on the art of crafting guitars and just what these strings were made of.

When it came to these kind of things, the usually so reserved Momo was awfully enthusiastic.

Kyoka accompanied Mina and Toru to the cafeteria to grab a bite, kicked Mineta's ass in one of those weird sparing sessions All Might had for them that afternoon and aced her history test thanks to her studies with Izuku.

When the rest of the class - minus Shoto, Bakugo and Izuku - decided to eat out since they were allowed to leave the premise, Kyoka remained behind, somehow not in the mood to go out eating at that restaurant, the one she knew was not as good as everyone made it out to be. And they played shitty music. And she didn't like that weird waitress there.

And she was making excuses.

Well, it boiled down to Shoto turning in early, Bakugo training gods know where and Izuku cooking dinner.

Naturally she joined him.

"What's cookin'?" she asked over the counter, almost laughing when he dropped a spoon right back into the drawer he had just taken it from.

"Oh, uh, not sure yet," he replied nervously. "Maybe... rice?"

"Rice," she deadpanned. "Rice and what? The air we breath? Come on. Let's see what we have in the fridge."

And so she ended up cooking dinner with him. Rice, indeed. Aside from that, Kyoka tried her hand at some spicy curry her mom had often made. It apparently needed apples and thankfully there was an abundance of them in the fridge. Izuku mentioned that they belonged to "Kacchan", so Kyoka did her utmost to use every last one of them. Safe to say, neither of them was exactly an old hand at cooking for themselves, so the kitchen was a veritable mess when they did finally finish a huge pot with enough curry to feed the entire campus."

"I... I think we might have made too much," Izuku noted, peering into the steaming pot.

"You think?" Kyoka said sarcastically. "Come in, it's not going to eat itself." She paused. "I hope..." was added quietly.

So she was having dinner with Izuku. Nice enough, she guessed. Though he was so nervous again that he barely ate.

"That bad?" she asked, frowning mockingly at his half full plate.

"N-No!" Izuku denied feverishly. "Not at all! It's great! But, uh, I just wondered what we'll do with... the rest of it."

"You weren't going to eat it all?" she asked, smirking.

He blushed. "Well, no?"

Kyoka shrugged, flicking a grain of rice at him. "We could ask Shoto. He likes sweet stuff, right?"

Shoto did, indeed, like sweet stuff. He blinked blankly at the pot, retrieved the biggest bowl they had available and scooped out half the curry. "Thank you," he said, nodding like a happy puppy. She could all but see the ears on his head and a bushy tail wagging excitedly.

What was wrong with these guys here? Though, speaking of puppies, Izuku was by far the more adorable one, who - at the moment - looked exceedingly pleased with the fact that Shoto liked their food.

Kyoka managed to shove the rest of the curry into Bakugo's foaming mouth and sent him to his room - a bit of an embellishment on her part, for he actually looked like he might kill Izuku over it - and got to washing the dishes with Izuku, while Shoto was still happily yet blankly munching away at is curry, reheating it ever so often with his fire.

As they were washing dishes, side by side at the sink, Kyoka hummed a tune to herself, handing soapy cutlery to Izuku, who dried it and halfway through it all somehow joined in her humming. She was surprised that she knew the melody in the first place. Smirking to herself, she suddenly switched to something else entirely, singing quietly.

She could see his eyes widen, his hands stopping what they were doing. He was listening avidly.

Kyoka smiled, flicking some soap at him. "_Keep on working_~!" she sang to him, winking.

He blushed brightly, muttering under his breath. Yeah, this was kind of fun.

* * *

Kyoka was studying in the hobby room again, this time over Heroics. All Might was good and all, but then he was really bad at explaining some things. She doubted even Momo understood half of what he said about "Quick responses to abstruse dangers on a psychological level in a humane way". It almost got philosophical. She had gotten down here without her guitar and actually arrived before Izuku, which was a first.

Shrugging, she got to reading through the stupidly thick textbook (907 goddamn pages!) and made herself comfortable on the as of yet empty couch. That sofa wasn't the most comfortable thing and it really seemed that only Izuku and her ever actually ended up down here. That was something Kyoka was rather thankful for these days. Her more or less secret meetings with the resident hero nerd had become some kind of routine. A very enjoyable routine, actually.

He had about dropped the stuttering around her, aside from those instances when her mischievous side got the better of her and she'd tease him a bit, which was still too much fun to drop in return. She could kind of understand Ochako's crush on him at this point.

Which was almost weird.

Shaking her head, Kyoka flipped through a few disturbingly accurate description of torture methods and possible ways to treat immediate aftereffects when Izuku finally made his way into the room.

"Coming in," he muttered mostly to himself, as he was immersed in writing something into his newest notebook. He only ever looked up when he almost stumbled over her legs.

He smiled brightly at her, seemingly genuinely happy to see her. "Oh! Hi!"

Kyoka almost laughed. He was like a puppy. And there was definitely the urge to pat that fluffy mane of his. "Yo," she said lazily, dropping the thick book into her lap. "Came here to ask about my Quirk again?"

Alright, so maybe it was a compulsion to tease him at this point.

"N-No!" he stuttered out, ears reddening. "Last time was... enough."

"Hm, was it?" she mused aloud, remembering how he had asked her about every possible port she could jack into, or tried to figure out how the ear jack reacted to an applied current (which had tickled somewhat viciously). And then he had actually touched her ear jack.

It was... weird, to say the least. Strangely intimate. But in that one instance where she had accepted with just a shrug, Kyoka had not expected him to measure and, most of all, feel up most of her ear jacks. Those things were, in essence, a bundle of nerves and muscle under very thin yet durable skin.

Which made them _just_ a tad (note the massive amounts of sarcasm) sensitive to touch. More so from anyone but herself.

But her stupid sense of pride had kept her from admitting that it was just eighty paces above weird and so she had sat there, for almost ten minutes, and endured. Endured... well, that made it sound a lot harsher than it actually was. Just... disconcerting how weak her knees were afterwards. She remembered, afterwards and with shaking knees, something that her mother had told her not that long ago. That ones ears were actually a very sensitive spot and that her own, due to their Quirk mutation, was even more sensitive.

That girlish giggle and look she threw her father had made her grimace.

Anyways, Kyoka was not trying to think about it. He had been curious, she had been... molested? She scoffed to herself. Just imagining Izuku forcing something on anyone was pretty outlandish. Just looking at him, with the way he was sneaking glances at her, smiling when she caught him and returning to scribbling in his notebook-

Hm.

"Oi, Izuku."

He raised his head, the puppy comparison showing massively in those green eyes. "Yes?" He sounded so excited.

Kyoka leaned forwards. "Are you crushing on me?"

His face lit up like a Christmas tree.

She sighed. "Great. Ochako is going to have my hide for this." Then she leaned forward, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and pressed a rough kiss onto his lips.

"There," she said, pulling back after a moment, licking her lips. "Now we're even."

Izuku obviously didn't quite compute what was going on. His face colored further but his mouth only opened and closed incoherently.

She patted his head. Ah, his hair was actually really soft. That boy was just a damn floof/puppy/adrokable nerd. "You decided to fondle the hell out of my ear jack, I got to kiss you. Even. You get it?"

After several moments he spent with rapid blinking, Izuku finally nodded once.

"Good," she said, leaning back on the couch and picking up her book again. "Now help me dig through this book so I can answer All Might's stupidly philosophical question in class tomorrow."

And finally, after minutes of silence, Izuku opened his mouth with a loud and very confused, "Huh?"

Kyoka raised an eyebrow at him. "What 'Huh'?. You're adorable, so I decided to try this." She gestured between her and him. Then she smiled softly at him. "That aside, I kinda do like you."

He blushed again, almost luminescent at this point. "Oh! Uh, T-Thanks! M-Me too!"

She smirked. "You, too, hm? Come on. Give me some Plus Ultra on this!"

Izuku was trembling at this point. Probably a mixture of adrenaline, hormones, an emotional high and sheer and unadulterated embarrassment. But he opened his mouth (after several failed attempts to say something), and blurted, "I REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU!"

Ah, the honesty almost made her blush. Though Kyoka was sure her ears were red. She smiled. "Why thank you. If you'd sung that, I might have kissed you again."

She loved how he actually looked like he thought about it. That alone earned him another kiss that fried his brain for the next five minutes.

Kyoka didn't study much Heroics that evening.

Consequently she bombed the pop quiz the next day.

Well, that was a weird trade off in her book.

* * *

**A/N: Tada!**


End file.
